Might Just be a Crushbut then Again Might Not!-Neji
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


Day by day she watched the man, well he was her age…but he seemed so much older, so mature. Even if many saw an emotionless guy who was far too worked up over his own life she saw things they did not. Not that she would ever show it, to anyone, even when she tagged along with the group that would forever be known as the rookie nine and any others who decided to come along she remained herself never showing her unnatural fascination with her best friends cousin. It was true that she and Hinata fit well with one another, while the shy young woman was withdrawn while Kiras own personality tended to run on the extreme or overwhelming. They fit each other in a way that few friends did, though neither were sure when it happened, they had become the best of friends. She happened to be the _only_ person that Hinata would not stutter with, would speak her mind, even get angry and rant. Even with the fact they knew each other well the girl had never noticed her embarrassing crush. It had only formed after he began treating Hinata with respect, but he was intriguing.

Kira sat on Hinata's bed, her legs crossed in the way one would sit on a rug, arms crossed in a similar manner. The Huyga was ranting over the fact that over seventeen years the blond she pinned over still didn't notice she was madly in love with him. Movement out of the corner of her eyes had her turning and Hinata going quite, Neji stood there looking awkward to be interrupting. After he was noticed he straightened, "I apologize, but you are wanted in the main room." It was directed at Hinata, Kari sat staring as the young woman rushed from the room in a flurry, her normal self-clicking back into place. Left in a room with Neji she felt the tension crackling, well at least on her side; after a second he met her gaze, "Will you be staying again, Kari-san?" Slowly she blinked, then shook her head soft silver waves moving as if they had a will of their own. Scrunching her nose she sighed, "Sakura-chan has decided to take me shopping." It was clear in her voice how much that she detested the thought, it wasn't that she minded shopping just that when doing so with Sakura it took hours.

Neji watched her so clearly deep in thought, white waves falling around her like a curtain trying to hide the blinding light. It was strange how much she had changed and yet had not at all, she seemed to capture attention wherever she went…which was likely why Hinata liked her so much, his timid cousin could all but hide in front the woman and never be noticed. Large green eyes looked up at him, "Thank you for the offer." Kari tilted her head with a crinkle eyed smile, hesitating to leave he eyed her before leaving, sighing only in his mind. The woman showed no interest in him and he had a theory that was the reason he felt drawn to the white haired woman…you want what you can't have. This was not healthy, his obsession with his cousins best friend.

Kari stared in utter horror at the think Sakura wanted her to try on, slowly meeting the other woman's green eyed gaze she sighed, "Really Sakura? Who is going to see me in it? What is the point of buying something like that when I know I will not be put in a situation to use it?" Sakura's exasperation showed in her eyes, eyes that while green had a different effect than her own in the same color…Kari's eyes were more an emerald color that glistened and yet hid all her emotions. Sakura glared, "Really? What if you find someone then you will need it!" It seemed logical to the pink haired bother, pointing at it she all but growled, "I am not wearing _that_!" How Sakura even got her in a lingerie store was beyond her, as they fought neither had noticed a passerby outside the shop freeze backing up staring in shock.

This was madness, in the end she had been talked into buying the exact same one in green…though she tried not to think about it she knew this was Neji's favorite color. No, she would not admit that…no she bought it because it matched her eyes and looked good in contrast to her pale skin. A calm voice called out to her, "Kari-san…" Sakura paused and looked back as well, both of their arms were full of different things, though Kari's were mostly practical, she had made Sakura go to a weapons store to stock up and had stopped by the shop that made her shinobi outfit custom…all in all a good day. Sakura shot her a smile then ran off, rubbing her head Kari turned waiting for Neji to catch up. Briefly she wondered why he was still out and about, it was getting dark, and yet he seemed in no hurry. When he didn't talk but turn and began towards her apartment she fell in step beside him confused, he had never acted so odd.

Silence continued until she asked getting irritated, "What?" Neji studied her though his peripheral vision and she could tell. After a few more seconds he spoke softly, "I heard a rumor; and I was wondering if it's true…" Kira stopped turning to meet his gaze, "That would depend on the rumor…if it's the one about me being Kakashi sensei's love child then it is false." The male chuckled, "No…I heard that you have a boyfriend?" Boyfriend? Who the heck was spreading that around? Sighing she turned beginning to walk again as she spoke, "False. You have seen me turn down how many guys? More than anyone you and Hinata should know I don't date." It might have been her imagination but he cringed, his voice however came smooth, "Right. I've never asked this but why don't you date?" He was being chatty tonight, pausing come to think of it, he didn't speak to her much at all except when Hinata was around, "Why are you talking to me?" As soon as the words were out she stifled a cringe, that had come out wrong, he looked weary so she clarified, "You have never sought me out unless I was with Hinata or she had a message for me. I'm curious?"

Neji inwardly cringed, he hadn't realized that was the truth, though if he thought about it there was several times he had made excuses to seek her out. Not that she seemed to realize that, after a minute she spoke her voice soft, "I don't date because I…" The rest was so low that he couldn't hear, as they stopped before the apartments that she lived in he turned and stared into large hunter green eyes, "Kari-san, would…" Trailing off he stared, she was the only one he had ever really paid attention to, perhaps it was the fact that until after the Chunin exams she had treated him like a piece of trash making it quite clear that she hated him. Now she treated him differently but still never acted interested the way he was, sighing he lifted his eyes about to ask if she might want to go to dinner with him sometime only for his eyes to go huge as her lips fell softly on his own, her eyes shut tight. Stunned he didn't respond and Kari pulled away her eyes opening showing a bit of hurt, "I…I'm sorry…" All he could do was stand shocked as she took off in seconds she had unlocked her apartment and had vanished inside.

Kari leaned on the door, she had thought he would be okay but his utter shock told her that was not what he had in mind. It was more he had seemed nervous and looked cute she hadn't been able to stop her actions. Now she was utterly distraught, peaking out of the window he still stood there looking shocked, she watched tilting her head as his hand slowly moved to touch his own lips, before he turned and walked away. Staring after him she sighed, not sure what to do, she had three options, the first she could confront him and after his reaction that might not be the best plan. The second she could avoid him, and that would be beyond hard considering he was so close to her best friend. The third she could act like nothing happened and wait for him to bring it up if he did…which was precisely what she planned to do.

Neji blinked as he opened the front door after the knock, Kari stood there smiling happily, she blinked at him speaking, "Is Hinata here?" Staring at her he was confused she was acting like nothing happened the previous afternoon…when it had kept him up most the night, imagining that he had responded and they had ended up in her apartment with her wearing the nightgown that Sakura had clearly been trying to get her to try on. Frowning he watched as she suddenly brightened slipping under his arm and walking over to a blushing Hinata. Shutting the door his eyes followed the two, more Kari…was she trying to drive him insane by confusion? Training after he paused in the hall listening to Kari's excited voice babble about training and a new technique. A small voice spoke, one he recognized as Hinata's, "Neji-nii-san, would you like to join us?"

Kari froze turning to the door as the male suddenly came into view, his gaze flickering between them, though she noted that it lingered a bit longer on her than necessary, "I don't believe Kari-san wishes for me to join you." Hinata turned her light lavender gaze pleadingly at Kari, who sighed…still eyeing Neji with confusion, he wanted to come. Never before had he wanted to come, he had never even seen her train or battle, thinking that over she gave a small nod, "You are welcome to come…if you like I can even spar with you." Neji seemed surprised for a second before he smirked, "Then I will join you." The way he said that made a shiver run up her spine, and she avoided his gaze, turning back to Hinata not realizing she had a light blush, "I'll meet you guys there then…you can show Neji-san where it is?"

Hinata blinked she had noticed it from the moment Kari walked in the house, they were acting oddly, Neji seemed to rarely take his eyes from her white haired friend. The light blush just confirmed something was up and Hinata was going to find out what, her voice soft, "I have something to do first, can you show him?" Kari froze her dark green eyes going wide as sthey snapped to her own light eyes, Hinata gave an innocent smile which Kari clearly saw through considering that she narrowed her eyes, "Sure…" Glancing at Neji she blinked he had a light blushing across his own cheeks, though it vanished rather quickly.

Kari walked next to the tall male complete uncomfortable silence falling around them. After several minutes he spoke, "Why did you kiss me?" Freezing, they were not in a wooded area, she turned making him pause and do the same, "I thought you wanted me to…" Neji seemed to watch her, then smirked, "That had not been my plan…though you surprised me." Not sure what to say she continued to stare up at him, Neji seemed to contemplate then sighed his gaze intense, as his face came closer to her own. As his eyes closed she let her own flutter down and felt his lips softly brush her own, after responded he seemed encouraged and slowly pressed more firmly. His tongue running on her bottom lip had her mind reeling, but only as his teeth nipped the spot his tongue had been did she gasp and he deepened the kiss his taste flooding her mouth. It was minty, warm and something she could only describe as Neji himself. It wasn't until she felt the bark on her back did she realize her had backed her to a tree, her arms flew up around his neck. Tilting her head she allowed the kiss to deepen even more a small moan coming from the back of her throat, and knew that her face had flushed at the embarrassing noise.

Neji pulled back panting slightly, staring down at green eyes that swirled several degrees darker, her own small pants left him feeling the outline of ample breasts with each intake of breath. Kari's own gaze fell again to his lips her hands moving to his chest before balling in the cloth and pulling him back. Groaning he did as she wished kissing her deeply, his hands moving slowly from her hips slowly up toned muscles of her stomach to the top that for the first time he realized was shorter than he thought. Another moan had him pushing her harder to the tree his mouth moving from her own down to her neck leaving open mouthed kisses. His hands slipped beneath her top surprised to find her nipples were already hard seeming to search him out. Groaning against her neck he shifted his own pants becoming a bit too tight. Rubbing his thumb over the tight peaks his mouth moved down taking her right nipped in his mouth, suckling it in a way that had her pants coming harder and her hands flying into his hair, pulling him toward her wanting more.

The fire was building, with each tug of his mouth flared, she stared down watching him eyes half lidded as he moved her top to the side hid mouth moving to her neglected nipple. Her eyes widened a fraction as his hand moved inside her rather tight pants. A finger sliding in folds where no other man had ever touched, she moaned as he groaned. His cloudy pearl gaze lifting to her own, "Kari, you're so wet…" As his finger probed her eyes slid shut her head falling back on the tree. It took seconds for her to catch her bearings as suddenly her clothes had been moved back into place and Neji's presence was gone. Opening her eyes she stumbled a bit, gazing at the man who was clearly trying to compose himself as a soft voice called out clearly not for the first time, "Kari-chan, Neji-nii-san?" Slowly his gaze met hers, wicked white flaring with an emotion that sent her reeling as he spoke his voice low, "This is not over…"

Hinata stumbled into the clearing pausing at the two, Kari was holding onto a tree looking beyond flushed. Blinking she hurried over, "Kari-chan, are you okay?" Slowly white hair lifted to show a very red face and eyes quite a bit darker than they normally were. Slowly the woman spoke, "I don't feel so well…do you mind if I skip training today?" Staring a bit shocked, it had been her who had wanted to train, but taking a better look she did look feverish, nodding she asked softly, "Do you need help getting home…I can…" Neji interrupted, "I'll walk her back." Turning he looked composed his gaze meeting her own calmly, confused she just agreed and watched as he walked over picking Kari up bridal style, leaving the normally calm kunoichi to squeak and wave at her in a weak manner. Watching the two walk off she was curious, something had happened though what she couldn't be sure.

Neji kept his heated gaze on the woman in his arms, dark green eyes would look at him then glance away turning red, the woman normally so full of self-confidence and spoke her mind had gone silent. Smirking he jostled her, so that his hand moved between her legs, stroking she squeaked, eyes huge they met his then she gave a small moan as he hit the spot he had been looking for. Her head rolled into his shoulder likely trying to hide a blush. Chuckling softly, he moved faster arriving at her apartment he asked his movements not stopping, "Where's your key?" Kari mumbled something softly, smirking he stopped stroking a smile on his face at her protest, "Key, Kari?" Green eyes slowly met his own frustration settled deep within the green depths, as she dug through her pocket shoving the item with impatient at him. Another chuckle, it took seconds for him to open the door lock it behind him and have her pinned to the rather feminine bed. Briefly glancing around he chuckled, "I never pictured your home quite so…girly." A low growl, "Damn it Neji….you started this, finish it or get out." Blinking shocked at the outburst he leaned down giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, grabbing her arms he pinned them above her head with only one of his. If she wanted free he was more than aware she could free herself, "Oh I have every intention of doing just that."

As his lips began on her skin again she pulled at her hands, it felt so good…never had she felt anything like this. He freed her hands clearly deciding he needed the other that had been holding hers in place. Allowing him to pull her top from her form she tugged on his own, Neji's eyes slowly lifted as he smirked allowing her to remove his own pale top. Slowly she ran her hand over the pale muscled skin, feeling as it rippled beneath her touch. Lifting her gaze to his a spot deep in her stomach clenched, his gaze almost scolded. He never moved his gaze from her own as he slowly tugged her pants off, glancing briefly as he realized she wore no undergarments and rose a brow. Flushing to her toes she mumbled, "They get uncomfortable in a fight."

Neji stared, pale perfection spread before him, allowing his hand to trail down skin far to flawless considering she was a shinobi he gradually allowed his flingers to again probe her opening making him groan again, she was drenched, for him. Sliding his knuckle through her drenched sex, as she panted her allowed their gazes to meet knowing his own was heated, keeping their gazes connected he slid down her body. Grabbing her legs he threw them over his shoulder, this was her first time, he knew that and he wanted her to scream in pleasure. Slowly dawning appeared in those green depths and she started to pull away, grasping her hips he shook his head. Sliding his tongue through her juice she shifted and he groaned. Honey, sweet and pure, setting in a bit more fiercely; he tapped his tongue on her sensitive already red and angry clitoris.

Kari moaned his name thrashing her head as his lips covered that sensitive bud and sucked hard, the feeling in her stomach continued to tighten. Neji watched her she felt his eyes intently on her own features. As she felt something smooth prod at her opening her eyes flew open and she moved herself onto her elbows the position gave her a better view of his every movement, his pearl colored eyes stared at her completely wicked. After the pleasure became too much she fell back her hair splayed under her…at this point she knew she was saying something but it was unheard in her ears. Slowly she felt the ball becoming so tight the pleasure centering and as what could only be his finger entered the ball burst, her world becoming a vast whiteness of pure pleasure.

Neji lapped the juice, there could be nothing better than the look of utter pleasure that crossed her features. Continuing until the last spasms of her release passed he crawled up over the woman who was trying to catch her breath. His own body telling him he needed release, leaning down he kissed her deeply allowing her to taste the juices that were still on his own tongue. Kari slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away, and as much as he wanted to continue he had to make sure, "Kari…are you sure you want this?" Green eyes trailed down his body widening when she realized he had lost his pants at some point, after a moment she met his gaze again, her answer breathless though it made him chuckle, "I swear Neji if you stop…" So very bossy, but then it was one of the things he liked, that she was so delicate and yet at the same time utterly strong. Nodding more to himself, than her he spoke softly, "This will hurt."

Kari blinked surprised at how gentle he sounded, how the caring showed in his voice, staring into his eyes which for some reason seemed to have grown softer she gave a small nod. All her fiery spirit vanishing with one soft look from the man she had come to love. The feeling was intense as he slowly parted her folds, his flesh entering her own, but she was suddenly flushed with wanting her lower half again growing slick with want. He groaned, thrusting all the way in, the slice of pain was nothing compared to the feeling of being utterly full…complete. Neji stilled studying her face, reaching up she cupped his cheeks pulling him down for a kiss not near as frenzied as any before. Pulling away she knew he had felt the difference, and she nodded for him to continue." With each withdraw she felt empty, with each thrust into her the ball once again tightened, words again flowed from her lips as she clung to him, not quite hearing any of them. When the ball burst it was intense, ore so than before, she felt him continuing and as her own orgasm fell he filled her and the intense felling sprung again with each feel of the burning liquid scolding her from the inside. As that second wave hit she spoke without thought clinging to him, "I love you."

Neji fell next to her, her words running again and again through his mind, glancing to the side he noted she was already asleep. Turning on his side he propped up his head studying her features, so fair, so very beautiful and she loved him. The feeling was euphoric to know that she loved him as well, slowly he pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he spoke softly, "I love you too." Holding her he drifted into sleep himself, his last thought over what would happen between them now.

Kari twisted her mind only half awake and her body sore like she had just undergone an intense training session. Fogged brain finally realizing what had happened as an arm slowly pulled her against a warm body, a kiss on her bare shoulder she smiled. Neji's voice speaking softly, "How are you feeling?" Wiggling she moved to face him not caring that she still had no clothes on, he had seen all she had anyway, "Sore." Staring into his eyes she smiled shyly, Neji returned the smile his voice soft, "Kari…I love you too." Blinking she stared at him, her words coming back with a shock, not believing she had admitted it and even more surprised that he returned the feelings. Leaning in she kissed his nose, pulling back she shook her head, "I can't believe we did that." For the first time ever she saw a real smile stretch across Neji's face, "What do you mean?" Grumbling he was being an ass, he wanted her to say it out loud. Turning she eyed the clock and blinked, "Its afternoon."

Neji forced himself not to laugh at her reactions, she was so beautiful he watched as she threw off the sheets he had covered them with and stalked across the room. Appraising her form, she wasn't even trying to cover herself, kunoichi all the way. Smirking he settled his hands behind his head watching as she dug through drawers, grabbing a couple of things, she turned to him hands on very bare hips, "Want to join me?" Blinking he stared, "What are you doing?" The woman tilted her head soft locks that almost touched the floor showered to the side in a curtain of white while green eyes glittered green humor, "Shower." Kari didn't wait for an answer just shot him a mischievous smile and sauntered off to the bathroom, growling he hopped out of the bed, not at all willing to let her get away with that.

News had spread fast and after the array of various reactions from their friends it had been accepted that they were a couple. Kari sat at the tea shop ignoring the girls around her, they did it when all were available, going out for tea and gossip. Though at the moment Kari's mind was elsewhere, three months with him and she was blissful, after someone called her name clearly not for the first time she heard Ino giggle, "Who wants to bet she is daydreaming about her lover." Ignoring the blond and Hianta's brilliant blush, Kari turned to Tenten who had called her name, "Yes?" The girl had been shocked, but then she had admitted that she had noticed Neji watching their white haired friend for some time. Now she had fully accepted it and was happy for them both. Tenten was eyeing her oddly, "You look distracted…everything okay?" Distracted was one way to put it, she had a problem…one she was not very excited to tell Neji about, "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind that all." Smiling she noted all in the group eyeing her oddly, no not her someone above her.

Tilting her head back she squeaked as a pair of lips covered her own. They pulled away just as fast, to show Neji stood behind her smirking down, glaring halfheartedly she sighed, "Go away." The Huyga made a show of pouting, "Why?" Lifting her head so she was not staring at him from an odd angle she turned, tilting her body, "I told you why before…go find Lee…I told him you thought he wasn't youthful." The utter horror on his face and Tenten's horror filled gasp made her grin, she shrugged, "It was either that or explain why I missed running with him yesterday morning…" Trailing off Neji's eyes deepened to an almost smoky pearl color she had come to know well, a warmth spread through her. His glare promised retribution before he turned mumbled about curious green clad idiots.

Smirking she turned back picking up her caffeine free tea ignoring all the curios eyes on her. That was until Ino asked, "Okay you can't just leave us hanging, why did you miss running with bushy brows?" Tenten glared at the nickname, lifting her gaze her eyes turned wide and innocent, "What?" Everyone but a very red Hinata groaned. Sighing she glanced back at the door, "Though I do admit I am going to be in trouble for that." It was Tenten who caught her attention, "More than likely. I know two people who deliberately goad Gui-sensei and Lee. One is here…" Brown eyes looked at her pointedly, "And the other is Naruto." Shrugging she sighed, "He is a good training partner, besides if you claim to have more youth then him, it is quite a challenge to beat him. Tough." With a firm nod she ignored the looks that claimed her friends thought she was insane. Then Sakura seemed to realize something, "Kari-chan, have you used that item we bought?" She answered without thinking, forgetting to curb a little, "Yes the morning I missed…oops." All the girls were staring at her with huge eyes, Sakura had fallen over snickering. Standing she glared, "I need to go…Tsunade-sama wanted to speak with me." Ignoring the groans she took off still a little upset by the surprise question.

Kari pulled her clothes back on as the hokage flipped through her chart for the second time within two weeks. As she placed the item down meeting Kari's own gaze she asked, "So when do you plan to tell him?" Rubbing her temple at the sudden headache she looked at the leader of their village, "After the baby is born?" Tsuande clicked her tongue, "He is bound to notice before then…not to mention Kari-san that the second he uses his Byakugan he is bound to notice the little ball of extra chakra." Sighing she returned the woman's gaze, "I know that…I just want to know if…" Trailing off the blond sighed, "I have the results…and yes." Groaning in anguish she stared at the woman, "It was hard for me to hide this, but now that my child will…"

Tsunade smiled softly, the girl had no clue how special thins child would be…very few Huyga had children outside the clan. Not to mention that this one would all but be impervious to any sealing technique and would have the power it's mother did. "Kari…you need to tell him. I would start by explaining that you yourself have a Kekki Genkai." The young woman gave a small nod, "I know that, but what if he leaves me…I can't…" Cutting her off with a stern tone she spoke harshly, "If he decides he does not want to be with you or the child then you have many who would still support you. I have kept this secret from even the council as the third had requested in that secret document. I will support you, I am sure your friends will as well…I am positive Hinata will. Which I might mention that she already knows." Waving a hand she nodded, "Yes about the baby she knows, the girl is far more noise and mischievous than any of you girl her credit. All shy until you seeing her using the Byakugan to peak at Naruto in the bath house." Oh that was a useful piece of information and had Tsunade snorting in good humor. Kari ignored that, "She already confronted me about it and I told her I was trying to figure out how to tell him, which I am planning to tonight."

After that all she could do was go home and wait, if she knew him well which she did he would come searching for her after avoiding Lee for a while. Curled up on her couch a book buried in her nose, or vice versa depending how you look at it, she glanced up the door shutting to find pearl eyes glaring at her. Neji stood with a mall sheen of sweat on him, "So Lee-kun found you then?" Neji merely sighed as he plopped down next to her, "That was mean." Blinking she pointed at herself, "Have we met?" He growled, "Very funny…" Slamming the book shut she spoke softly, "Neji we need to talk…" Neji's eyes swung to her freezing and she realized the phrase she used was likely not the best so she hurried on, "I love you but there is something I have been keeping not just from you but everyone." The relief over the clarifying that she was not breaking up with him was clear, but replaced quickly by a facial guard. Smiling softly she asked something that made him blink in confusion, "Hit me. Use chakra and do it hard."

Neji stared at her, "If you want to train…we can go…" Kari glared, "Damn it Neji just do it…I promise I won't be hurt." It was hard to believe that when he had never seen her train and Hinata refused to talk about when they trained. Slowly he lifted his fist and she shook her head, "Use tri-gram palms…" That made him halt and glare, "No." Large green eyes burned a fury he had never seen in them, he stared before saying, "Not inside." Arms crossed over her chest but her voice was soft vulnerable and she refused to look him in the eyes, "I can't do this in public Neji. I told you I have kept this from every one…only Tsunade and Hinata know. But I need you to seriously try and hurt me or it won't work." Staring at her he swallowed, "You promise me it will not hurt you?" Green eyes met his own, "And I will make sure I don't hurt you…but you have to try…" Slowly he nodded, readying himself…after a few minutes the attack began and he watched in amazement as while his lover did not move an inch, even her eyes were closed, every time he tried to hit her what looked like a green glow would block it. The only thing he could compare to this was Gaara's sand, but this orb would vanish as soon as his hand retreated.

Watching each hit slam into the black, she opened her eyes knowing full well with the serious attack they had changed from the deep green and glowed bright green the color of healing medical chakra. Neji's arms dropped as he stared at her eyes in shock, Kari spoke softly as to not scare him, "It is called the Hīringushīrā. The healing sealer, it protects those who have it from any permanent harm, if my body is injured than that bubble will appear and heal me. If I am attacked in a very serious manner, meaning they are trying to hurt me or kill me all attacks will be blocked. I can heal others but it drains me quite a bit…Lee does not know this but I am the one who healed his leg to the degree that he would be able to walk again." Pausing she waited for him to say something, he merely slid down in front of her, "I have never heard of this…" Smiling softly she spoke, "Have you ever heard of the Chiryō-shi Clan?"

The gaze he gave her was intense, "A clan that was powerful…one that was destroyed due to this power. While they slept I believe." Slowly she shook her head, "No. I mean they were killed while they slept but by another from the clan. Only a few remained and they kept themselves hidden…knowing if they were discovered that person would try to kill them as well. My mother was of this clan…" Pausing she studied the shock look, "You hide this to protect yourself?" Shaking her head she paused, "The person is dead now, hunted by those that were left. I hide that I am of this clan because we are exploited. Many have become assassins…after all who better than to kill others than one that cannot be hurt themselves…but by another of their clan?"

Neji stared remembering years ago when Hianta had first befriended the white haired girl, they had been about eight and the hokage had brought her into the village with welcome arms. The only reason this was so well known was that he had ranked her jonin at that young age. "Are you saying that you…" He couldn't even form the question and Kari stared at him intently, "Yes. I pledged my life to this village, I have been given permission by Tsunde to tell you this…I hunt rouges and take hits on those that would be dangerous to the leaf." The stare he was giving her made her shut down all emotional walls giving and taking pure fact, and he could see her shutting down; it was making him panic, "I have been such since I was a child. I have likely killed more than you can imagine…I am impervious to curses, sealing anything that will inhibit my body to heal itself." Slowly he reached up pulling her into his lap and burring his nose in her hair happy at the shock on her face, "And you think this will change how I feel…I may be hard Kari but I am not as unfeeling as I sometimes seem." Hesitantly her arms wrapped around him and he pulled away as she spoke puzzling words in a whisper, "You just might when I tell the next part, though I hope to god you don't."

Lifting tear filled eyes she saw him jolt she didn't cry it just wasn't her way but if he left her, after she had fallen so hard she might not recover. Grabbing his hand she entertained their fingers refusing to look him in the face as she laid them both gentle on her abdomen, "I have had it confirmed that any child I have will be as I am…they will have the Hīringushīrā." Feeling his entire body stiffen she waited for him to drop her and run, her clan had been killed because they had this gift…one of their own had killed them all. She blinked as his fingers tightened on her own and he held her close, "I am not sure if I understand this, but are you asking me for a child…or telling me we are having one?" Green shot up staring in shock into pearl colored eyes, he had used 'we' so easily, though his face once again showed no emotion she knew his gaze was searching her own while hers did the same, "I am pregnant."

Neji stared at her not as shocked as she might believe, her eyes were still searching his, so he caught her lips in a kiss. Pulling away just as fast, eyeing her with pleasure, she was so dense sometimes. He was not such an idiot to believe unprotected sex would not lead to a baby…in fact that thought had thrilled him, now the knowledge that his child would never bare the mark he did was joyful. Smiling softly he cradled her, "Thank you…I'm going to be a father. You know I did not know my own very well." Kari curled closer to him and sighed, "You are a strange man. Most would have stormed off after all I have said…you seem happy." Smirking he buried his nose in her hair, "I am happy. Now we just need to set the date…" Kari pulled back looking at him confused, "Date? I'm pretty sure babies come when they want not on any pre-given date." Slowly he grinned, "Not quite what I meant love. You think I'll let my kid be born without my name?" Slowly her face flushed and she grinned playful, speaking with a funny accent, "Why Neji are you asking for my hand?" Rolling his eyes he eyed her deciding to play along, she was so weird, answering with a different funny accent, "Only if the lady doth require it?"

Kari grinned, he rarely played along like this opting instead for an eye-roll, wrapping her arms around him she squeezed, "I'll marry you Neji. But only…after the baby is born." Neji pulled away glaring, "What? Why?" Pausing she eyed him, "Because I refuse to look fat in white." The pearl eyes blinked at her, then he sighed clearly giving up, "Fine…so can I tell anyone?" Shaking her head she snorted, "You're the dad, do what you want…though Hinata already knows…" Trailing off he glared, "You told my cousin first?" Breaking out in giggles that seemed to confuse him she calmed herself, "Not quite, you see we were at the bath house, the public one. And we heard Naruto's voice over the wall…well Hinata decided to take a peak and I couldn't stop her. Before she fainted she got a good look at me." Neji's jaw went slack though he seemed to tongue tied to say anything.

Kari sat ready to kill them all, she couldn't even get up to get herself water! Yes she was slightly bigger than normal but this was insane. Neji was overprotective enough for everyone…and yet all her friends treated her like she would break with one touch. She was ready to show the world who she was just to shut them all up! Hinata smiled softly at her looking at the others, "Kari looks tired, I'm sure she could use some rest." Shooting her best friend a grateful glance as everyone piled out of her house, Naruto stayed firmly where he was eyeing her funnily. It was only after everyone left but her, Hinata and Himself…Neji was on some mission. Which now that she thought of it peeved her since she was overdue. "Hey Kari-chan…why that soft green, if the baby going to be a boy?"

Blinking she eyed the blond he often surprised her with such questions, the truth was she didn't want to know and Tsunade had agreed to keep it from both her and Neji who had taken to asking. It had been him who suggested the odd green for the baby room, said it reminded him of the first time he saw her eyes glow. "Well we don't know…green is Neji's favorite color so…" The blonds blue eyes went big, "Really? I didn't know that!" Smiling she tilted her head scratching her chin, "Well I doubt many do, Neji can be…intimidating. Though I am still thankful you kicked his ass in the chunin exams…" The door flung open and Neji glared, "Well thanks a lot for that." Grinning she pushed herself up, surprised when he was suddenly at her side making her sit, "Don't get up. And what's this about Uzumaki kicking my ass?" Staring him straight on she glared, "You were too full of yourself back then and someone needed to bring your pride down a few notches."

Neji sighed, she was right not that he would admit that with witnesses besides her there, turning he gave Hinata a small smile, "Hinata-sama it is a pleasure to see you today…" Glancing down he sighed, "Though I think it might not be one to see me like this…" Kari's voice spoke up her tone an octave darker, "I like you dirty!" Raising a brow at her he smirked, she should watch what she said when they had guests. Turning back he remembered the oddly silent blond in the room, "Why are you here anyway?" Kari kicked him…hard, "Be nice…that's rude. He and the others were helping me finish the baby room, which I might add you ran off on. It's done by the way." The woman was moody and hot as hell, moving his gaze to her very rounded stomach he smiled softly, "And how is the baby today?"

Kari froze as the second he asked that question her water broke…pausing she spoke softly, "Apparently on the way." It took several seconds for that to register in anyone's mind and it was Hinata who realized what she had said and screamed rather scarily at Neji, "DID YOU NOT HEAR, HOSPITAL NOW!" Kari was on her feet by then and squeaked as Neji suddenly grabbed her in his arm and she was in the hospital entry with him panicking. Glaring she punched him in the jaw, Neji slowly blinked looking at her shocked, wiggling she got him to put her down as a nurse came forth with a wheelchair. Waving the woman off she growled, "Damn it you people are all insane, having a baby takes time…" Pausing she glared at both Neji and Hinata who were staring at her shocked, "Screaming and panicking will not help…" Pausing again she turned her glare on the nurse who blinked, "And I am a damn kunoichi! I don't need a wheelchair…" That caught the woman's attention and she suddenly shivered, "Oh." The nurse scampered off mumbling how kunoichi were highly volatile when in labor. And something about getting the doctor. Sakura's voice rang clear as she appeared, not having been in the apartment earlier due to work she smirked, "All the nurses hate dealing with the shinobi, the reason we have medic-nin's. Come along Kari-chan, Neji-san you might want to join us she'll need someone to torture."

Neji was pale he had been sent out after Kari had broken both his hands, now he sat in the hall listening and cringing with each of her pain filled screams. Hours now and they were getting closer together. A sound filled the hall a crying…a baby crying and he blinked when he heard something akin to panic moving without thought he burst into the room to see Tsunade glaring at him, "GET OUT!" Sakura had a bundle crying loudly in her arms and he ducked as a vase was flung his way, followed quickly by Kari cursing him. When he was out again he realized what she had screamed, "DAMN YOU TO HELL…HOW IN THE MOTHER LOVING WORLD DID YOU MANUAGE TWO!?" Two, he had a feeling and one that was proven right as along with the first set of crying a second joined and he sunk to the ground, ignoring both his male teammates dancing down the hall singing about youth and babies.

Kari stared at the two babies each tucked in her arms, both huddled sleeping in pink blankets, it was kind of poetic since they had been fighting over names for a girl. Though now that she was staring at the two she was surprised, neither of the names they had thought up fit, one had hair as dark as the night sky and eyes that while green and not as pale were still quite that of a Huyga…which really wasn't that odd considering who her father was. The other however had a patch of white fuzz on her head and wide white pear eyes, her entire image ported that of the white skinned, eyed and haired beauty Kari was sure she would become. Looking up at the man perched next to her on the hospital bed he spoke the words on her mind, "Seems sill fighting over names now. Neither seem to fit either name." Nodding in agreement she paused, "I like Yurara." Neji blinked at her automatically looking at the bundle with white fuzz, "Winter Love…That fits I think." Smiling she glanced at the dark haired bundle unsure, Neji was the one who gave a name then, "Izumi. Spring…her eyes kind of resemble a spring meadow." Blinking Kari realized he was right, "I like it." Pausing she looked up at him, "I should have asked this before but would you mind more?" Neji's jaw dropped, "More? As in kinds?" With a firm nod she handed Yurara to him, "We make beautiful children and I want a boy…with your stubborn streak and my unique charm." Neji shook his head, your rather odd…but I think that is merely one reason I love you. You want more, fine…after we get married."

Kari stood fifteen years older at thirty-two, next to a thirty-two year old Hinata next to her as they both watched a ten year old all but following a girl a year younger around. Kari stared at her only son irritated. The girl was one he had talked about nonstop for over a year, she swore he was learning from Hinata's own son who happened to have his father's attention span. The blond boy was rolling laughing that Kei could not get the pink haired girl to talk to him. Oh he had his father's charm going but she did not take after her mother, leaning more on her father's side, who was still an emotionless idiot. Sai was suddenly standing there blinking, "Why is Kei chasing Suki around?" slowly she stared at the man shaking her head, "Sai-san you're an idiot." Receiving a fake smile she noted Sakura who hit him on the head, something's never changed, "He likes her…don't embarrass her." Snickering Kari eyes her pink haired friend, "You seem to forget who his father is…" Trailing off she smirked, Neji had been found to be a bit overprotective though harsh on the children often to the point of embarrassing.

The group of children had all but grew up with one another, Ino had married Choji, Shikamaru had married Temari and was now rarely in the leaf. Sakura and Sai, which had shocked more than one…Hinata had finally been caught spying on Naruto and he had confronted her both finding out they felt the same. Kiba had discovered that he didn't really have the taste for kunoichi and was happily married to a woman civilian woman who often referred to him as her 'hound dog' it was hilarious. Shino had all but taken the same route now married to a researcher who specialized in what else other than…bugs. All their children were like family, Kari herself now had the twins Yurara and Izumi, who went by Umi and were both often somber. It had come out a while back that they all had her abilities and then the truth had been told. The next eldest was Kei, a boy who hung out with Hinata and Naruto's son…he had been a surprise more or less both in conception and looks. While his hair was mostly black it was salted with white strands making him look like a mix of salt and pepper, Neji had found it odd, she charming. The next eldest was seven and for some reason the child took after her aunt blushing, stammering and yet full of potential, her name was what else, Hina. After her beloved aunt who's leg she currently hid behind…hiding more from the boy she likes, who was Ino and choji's son, he looked nothing like his father. The last of her children…and she did mean last…like ever was little four year old heartthrob Dai, whom was so like his father with white hair that it scared her at times. The boy was beyond arrogant and often smart-mouthed, but at least he wasn't as bad as Neji had been when younger. It was rare for so many of them to get together like this, and some were still missing. A pair of arms encased her and Kari smiled, "Yurara and Umi are checking out male shinobi in the park."

The way she felt him stiffen had her smiling, "You know they are old enough to chase boys you need to give them a bit of a leash." A soft grumble and a pair of lips on her neck he scoffed, "I know." Turning in his arms she smiled, "I never thought I would end up here…when all I did was hide my feeling for so very long." A small smirk, "Yeah? You know you had my eyes for a lot longer than you think…" Smirking at him she spoke in a knowing voice, "I know that now." Kissing his nose, she let him capture her lips…she really was a lot happier than she ever dreamed she could be.


End file.
